Obsession
by clover66
Summary: Tweek is in love with Craig. Craig cant seem to stand Tweek. Will Tweek ever be able to make Craig care for him? This Story is filled with lots of twists! And of course lots of boy love : rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1Im trying to do an actual story so let's just see how this turns out :D

Disclaimer- If I owned South Park you'd know ( everybody would be making out)

Chapter 1

Is it so wrong to be madly in love with somebody who hates you? I stare into my coffee hoping it can give me the answer I so desperately need. With a sigh I take a sip and just try to forget how screwed up I am. "Tweek darling time to get ready for school" My mom shouts from downstairs. "Oh Jesus God almighty" I scream. I try to get my breathing back to a normal level but instead I'm greeted with a hard smack on the back " Tweek are you ready to go to school?" my dad asks. God I hate it when he dose that! When he tries to treat me like I'm some steroid pumping god.! For goodness sakes I make Butters look like the terminator! Standing at a pathetic 5'4 im hardly what you can call masculine. Plus I have the brightest yellow hair you've ever seen. It sticks up everywhere to . It makes me look like I stuck my finger into some kind of socket. " Tweek would you stop twitching your starting to um . . . freak me out" My dad states as he makes his way out the door. I look at my hands and notice there shaking. "Oh god what if it's a parasite making me do this!" I scream. " I'm only sixteen I can't die!" 'Calm down Tweek.' My mom says as she grabs me by the shoulders. She bends down and gives me a kiss. "It's about time you get going Tweek." 'You don't want to be late for school." I take my sweet time getting out the door. God I hate school! I think to myself. The only reason I get out of bed is for Craig. "I'd go to the end of the world for him" I sigh. By the time I get to school I'm five minutes late. Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god! I race down the hallway praying for a miracle that will let me get to home room on time. SMACK! I run straight into the object of my desire. He turns around with a look that made my skin crawl. " What do you think your doing you little fucker!" He growls. "Ummm no-no- nothing" I sputter. He picks me up and slams me up against the lockers. " You better watch where your going next time you spazzy freak!" He flips me off and continues down the hallway. I cant help but let my eyes wonder to the seat of his pants. If that wasn't so painful I would have been grateful for the attention. I like to think of us as having a love hate relationship. I love him, he hates me. With a sigh I pick up my books and head to class. Ten minutes late. I walk inside Mrs. Garrisons homeroom looking for a seat. Perfect I mutter. The only available seat is right in front of Eric Cartman. The worlds fattest, racist, self centered slob. I sit down trying to make my self as small as I can. Cartman gives the back of my chair a swift kick. Apparently it's not working. Cartman wouldn't try anything with Mrs. Garrison in the room. I think to myself. " Ok class im going to the teachers lounge so just sit tight" Mrs. Garrison announces as she leaves the room. Suddenly Im pried off my chair and flipped upside down. " Hey Tweek, how would you feel if I shook you up and down?" He ask with a grin. "My face is turning red as I try to plead him to let me go. " Hey let him go."A voice says ' Mrs. Garrison is coming back". I look around to see who could have said that. It was Stan. That's the one thing about Stan. He's actually nice to me sometimes. " Whatever you say Stanley" Eric replies. Suddenly Eric's big hand let's go of my ankle and I'm sent crashing onto the floor. The room burst into a roar of laughter .Craig laughs the hardest. I look into his beautiful Brown Eyes and wish he was mine.

So there you go! Chapter one. This is going to be a longer story with many twist and turns and of course lot's of boy love :) but I wont start writing chapter 2 until I get some reviews. So you know what to do! Click away!


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2! Horray!

* * *

All I could think about where his eyes as I laid in bed. His Beautiful brown eyes. So much like coffee it scares me. It makes me want him even more." God I wish I could sleep."

I muttered. I can never sleep. I like to think of it as a curse brought on to me by the man in charge. It gives me more time to think about Craig, which isn't always a good thing."Arghhhhh!" I've had enough of this! I scream. I throw off my covers and quietly sneak out of the house. I walk around in a daze not sure of where my own feet are taking me. I finally look up and to find my self in Craig's front yard. I've walked past his house many times but never this late at night. I know I sound like I'm a stalker but I can't help it! When I find something I like I can't ever seem to get enough of it. It fixates it's self in my mind and controls my thoughts, and people always wonders why I'm such a spazz for coffee. It's an obsession. He's my obsession. I feel my mind slipping and head home. I crawl under the covers once more and close my eyes. Thinking of Craig.

_He slowly kisses my neck_

_Leaving marks as he goes_

_He looks into my eyes_

_And tells me he loves me_

_He touches my chest_

_Wanting no needing more_

_I let him_

_He pulls down my pants_

_And smiles_

I wake up covered in a cold sweat. " What a dream last night." I mumble as I get out of bed." Something feels...strange" I say out loud. I look down trying to locate the problem. " Aghhhhh!!" I scream. Apparently my mind wasn't the only part of my body enjoying my dream last night." Ummm what should I do!" I shriek. " Tweek " My mom calls. I hear footsteps. Oh my god she's coming up stairs! " Tweek are you ok I hear screaming?" She asks as she starts to open the door. Oh dear god what should I do! " Jesus Christ mom I'm naked" I Scream. " Alright Tweek" I'll be in the living room." I Listen for her footsteps as she walks down the stairs. Now back to my umm...bigger problems. Should I touch it? Too gross. Should I try to scare it away? Too stupid. I try to think of a way of getting rid of my unsightly problem. Then I remember a part of a conversation I picked up in the locker room. "Hey you guys I hade the biggest boner last night." Eric says with a grin. "Shut up you fat ass we don't want to hear about it!" ' Of course you do Kahl. All butt fuckers want to hear about it." Eric replied. " Whatever" Kyle mutters." Hahaha you probably want to touch don't you Kahl" But I don't let faggy jews touch my dick" Eric says while pelvic thrusting in Kyle's direction. " God damn this showers cold!" Stan yells. That's it! I scream bursting out of my memory. I'll just take a cold shower and it will go away! With this piece of information in mind I finish getting ready and head off to school.

" 23-31-6 No wait or is it 32-41-5?" 'Why cant I remember anything" I yelled out loud. I look up and notice everybody staring at me. Well that's nothing new. My eyes look up once more and I notice Craig staring at me. I start to sweat. His brown eyes bore into me as if he's trying to see right through me. " Craig what the hell are you staring at man?" Clyde asks as he walk over to him. "No-no-nothing." He replies. They walk of together into the lunchroom Leaving me a pile of hormonal goo. " I wish he'd look at me like that again" I whisper to myself. I head into the lunchroom with my thermos in hand. Im not much of an eater. Maybe that's why my ribs stick out so much. I sit at my usual table by the window. I look around the lunch room and watch everybody eat lunch with their friends. I desperately wish I hade someone to eat with. I'm so tired of being alone. With a sigh I take a long sip of my coffee. I let the warm liquid sooth me. Before I could react I felt something slimy running down my face and back. I screamed and shot out of my chair like a bottle rocket. I soon realized that somebody had poured there lunch all over my head. I heard laughter behind me. Not just any laughter. This laughter belonged to Eric Cartman. " What a freak!" Eric said between laughs. " The little spazz didn't even see it coming!" 'God im good." He gave me a final smack on the back and walked off. The whole Lunchroom burst into laughter. My legs start to shake as I look for the exit but one thing catches my eye. Craig isn't laughing. Before I can stop my self tears start to pour out of my eyes as I make a mad dash for the exit. I run into the bathroom sobbing. Some days I really hate my life. " Yo Tweek! You in here?" Stan calls out. " I have your gym clothes." ' You can wear these until you get home." He pulls out the gym clothes and offers them to me. I take them and begin scrubbing my face and hair. " Tweek, Cartman's an ass but you don't have to go and cry about it" He says. " You'd think you would be used it now." I stare at him as the pain starts to rip

through me. A fresh batch of tears makes there way out. Stan takes this as his cue to leave. _If he only understood! _I think to myself. Stan has always been loved. He's always had friends! He's never been picked on a day in his life! I sigh in defeat as I make my way into the stalls to change.

The rest of the day was hell. Everybody thought that having spaghetti poured on my head was the greatest thing ever. Well next to porn of course. At least Butters feels sorry for me. Im sure he would of said it to my face if he wasn't so scared of my constant twitching and screaming. Man I'd would kill for a coffee right now. By the time I got home all I wanted to do was crawl in bed. Instead I found my self walking to Craig's house. _Why am I even doing this_! I thought. Despite my protests I keep moving. I stare at his house wishing he'd come out. _Why would I even want him to come out anyways. He'd just end up hurting me. _I thought to myself. But to see his beautiful face again... " Tweek" I jump at the sudden voice. " Aghh who's (twitch) there!" My voice straining with every word. " Calm down Tweek." I whip around only to come face to face with Craig. I feared my heart would stop at any moment." I just wanted to say sorry for what Cartman did to you." Craig said. ' I sort of put him up to it." "What!?" I screamed. " Dude calm down."Craig replied with a grin." I feel bad so im apologizing . Are you going to except it or not?" He ask starting to grow angry. " Tha-than-thank you Craig" I reply. Then as fast as he appeared he left. Though I must say the back of him is just as great as the front. I started to head off home when I heard his voice again. " Hey Tweek!" ' Some friends and I are going to the arcade tomorrow after school. Do you wanna come?" My mind went blank. "Ack." was the only sound that came out of my mouth. " I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smirk. A smile worked it's way onto my face as I raced home as fast as my legs could carry me. I hade exactly 42 hours to get ready. Oh god this is happening to fast! Maybe all those years of loving him finally paid off. Maybe just maybe he loves me to.

* * *

Hmm well I just had to add chapter 2 because I have the whole plot all figure out!!!!! So please review it means a lot to me! I want to make sure this story isn't a complete waste of my time. 


End file.
